Of Presents and Phone numbers
by Miss-shiva-adler
Summary: Alec finally works up the courage to ask the mysterious Magnus Bane out to have a drink.


Malec Secret Santa - 2019

**Written for :** Magnus-the-maqnificent

Coffee Shop AU | Fluff | Gift exchange | Holding hands

* * *

"So today is the day, huh ?"

Alec groaned and dodged the elbow that was on its way to his ribs. He shot a dirty look at Clary who seemed to find the situation hilarious. He took hold of the tray with dirty cups before starting to wash them. Ignoring Jace's fake offended look, he quickly finished them before starting on another task.

It was calm at the 'Angel's Coffee Cups' today. The fact that it was a Thursday, freezing temperatures and that it was snowing outside really slowed down customer traffic. There were a couple of people scattered around the place sitting down. The usual long queue that had extended till outside only just yesterday seemed like a long lost memory, even if he had collapsed exhausted in his bed afterward.

To say that Alec was trying to keep his mind off things was an understatement. There was practically nobody here or at the counter and yet he tried to work as if everything was at its busiest. He needed to keep his mind distracted, away from the matter at hand, away from what, for him, today was all about. He exhaled, hearing the bell of the door. His heart leaped in his throat before turning around. His blood pressure dropped almost instantly. It was just two students from the institute next door. He hid a disappointed glance as he moved to go to the counter.

Jace was chatting with Clary as he prepared two more coffees. He got lost into the routine of his hands and the machines quite quickly. He looked at the coffee cups and presented them to the two other customers before they made their own way outside.

He exhaled again, not sure if he felt like looking up or even joining the conversation Jace was having about going to a Christmas dinner together at Clary's parental house. His stomach was twisted into a knot, it felt like it was getting worse with each passing minute, and it was almost 11 o'clock.

He decided to go to the back room and reorganize a delivery that had come in yesterday. In the fray things had been thrown around without actually being put into place. It was quite the mess. He focused his mind. He got to work and at least 10 minutes later everything was at least labeled correctly. Clary knocked on the open door. He looked up from the clipboard of the inventory list. Her soft smile told him everything already.

His heart beat faster at the mere thought of it.

"He is here, Jace has already prepared his order." She said. He walked up to him and extended her hand toward the clipboard. "He is sitting at his usual spot."

He nodded in thanks but once he was back in the main room he just felt rooted on spot. At the table the furthest away from the counter in one of the single couches sat a man, well, not just any man. An older-looking gentleman whose eccentric habits had surprised Alec more than once, a man whose quips had made Alec laugh and cry at the same time, a man who had looked so sad on new year's eve last year Alec had decided to sit with him and talk for hours.

A man who had attracted Alec's attention the very first time he came in. It was in October last year for Halloween. He had been dressed in an extravagant dark costume that had a plunging neckline all the way to his navel and Alec had almost dropped his order right there on the floor when their eyes crossed. Yellow slitted pupils had looked absolutely stunning and mesmerizing. The make up had been like he came straight out of a movie and Alec knew he was falling hard when they exchanged a first smile.

His name was Magnus Bane. He came every Monday, Saturday and Thursday morning for a single medium sized black coffee, which he took with two sugars or a bit of hazelnut syrup if he was feeling 'adventurous'. He spent an hour or two, reading a book, a newspaper or just to look in contemplation outside if he wasn't working away behind a small laptop.

They talked sometimes, nothing more than smalltalk or a well placed joke for the weeks that came and after new year's evening, when Alec learned his name, he had felt himself drawn like never before to this strange man. He wore nail polish and his hair had strands of different colors every other day. He was older, yes, greying temples and laughing lines creased his face when he frowned in concentration. But the charisma he exuded left Alec breathless.

He looked up and Alec felt his throat lock up. The knot in his stomach felt impossibly tight and it was as if it burned in his core. Magnus took a sip of his coffee before extending his hand to Alec, inviting him to come over to talk.

Alec inhaled to calm himself down. His muscles went rigid. He clenched his fists before letting his fingers brush the side pocket of his trousers. He tried to tell his legs to walk, to move, to actually be useful instead of just standing there in the nothing.

Jace was talking, perhaps even muttering a few encouraging words and tapping him on the back to tell his childhood best friend to move.

"It's okay, he is not going to bite Alec…" Jace squeezed his shoulder and a mischievous glint reflected in his eyes. And Alec groaned in irritation even before Jace was able to start his misplaced joke. "Unless you want him to, I don't think he would say no to that."

He had already started to walk by the time Jace had finished his sentence.

"Good Morning Alexander," Magnus' voice was deep and it sent a shiver down Alec's spine. "Thank you for having my order ready while you weren't even sure I would come in today."

He had green hair today, Alec noticed. His makeup looked darker than usual and his nails were colored in gold. His nose was slightly red from walking outside and he was wearing a dark blue turtle neck under his blazer. He was wearing his necklace with skulls today.

Alec realized a bit too late that he had left the greeting unanswered, too busy taking Magnus in.

"You're welcome." He took a step forward, refusing to look away or down. "You are our favorite customer."

Magnus halted after his reply. His whole face lit up and a chuckle crossed his lips. Alec found himself almost going down on his knees to weep at the beauty. He had dreamed of kissing that mouth more times than he could count.

"I didn't know you had a ranking system for the regulars that came around here."

"No we don't- we just," Alec found himself licking his lips, trying to find the words, trying to find something to say that didn't make him sound too much like a fool. "We like it when you come around."

He let himself smile at his boldness. He usually didn't flirt so openly; not when there was Jace around in the same room who was probably trying his best to follow their conversation. But then again today wasn't just like any other day, now was it.

"Thank you Alexander, I like to come around too, especially when you're the one working."

Alec felt the flush creep up his neck. He wanted to say more but Magnus' dazzling smile just left him disarmed. His heart was beating so hard it was as if it could split his chest in two.

"Would you like to sit with me for a bit ? I've got something for you, well not exactly for you personally. But it's something for you nevertheless."

Alec blinked twice, momentarily unable to say anything. He stared at the long and elegant ringed fingers. His thoughts trailed toward more explicit and heated desires. He sat down at the other side of the table, noticing that Magnus hadn't brought his umbrella with him.

"You seemed to complain about it a week ago," Magnus was fumbling into his satchel, trying to find what he was looking for. He took out a very small cardboard box with the emblem of Edom's Cosmetics written all over it. Alec frowned, not sure what Magnus was meaning with the gift in his hands.

He peaked inside of the bag.

His heart almost skipped a beat.

"I've been experimenting with the new colors in the lab and I had some time on my hands. I think it'll look great in contrast to your sister's hair."

It was unexpectedly nice. He reached down to grab the small bottle of nailpolish that was inside of it. The color was a mix between bronze and gold intermixed with glitter; it looked expensive. It was a color that was difficult to describe in any other way than calling it beautiful. It was nothing you could find in a regular store.

Magnus worked as a colorist at Edom's Cosmetics and preferred to come around for a coffee right before he had to go to work. It was something about the fumes of the lab making him feel dizzy at times. For the past week Alec had been complaining about the Christmas gift exchange organized at the coffee shop.

He had gotten Izzy's name out of the mystery bag. It could have been a relief if he hadn't just been really bad at selecting and buying presents. Every year he had found himself begging Lydia for help to select presents for his siblings and begging his siblings to help him select presents for his friends. Jace had been no help this year at all and he hated asking Izzy what she actually wanted.

The fact that Magnus gave him this. A present, a personal one, a unique item while Alec hadn't even enlisted his help ? Was incredibly kind. Because it wasn't as if Alec could afford any luxury nail polish or a luxury anything on his slim barista salary. This was something Izzy would be elated about.

She had gone through so much this past year.

"How much-" he started and Magnus laid down his hand on Alec's and Alec's mind stuttered to a halt.

Warmth spread from the point of contact to all the way inside his entire body. Goosebumps appeared everywhere and Alec felt his palms become sweaty and sensitive. Magnus almost never touched him, this is not something they did… _this was actually the very first time. _And it wasn't just touching, no, _Magnus was holding his hand._

Magnus' hand was strong, well manicured and incredibly soft. It made Alec's mind dizzy and almost drunk on the feeling of these very soft caresses, especially when the thumb started to rub soft circles into his skin. It was light, almost unnoticeable. But enough for Alec to feel like he had reached another kind of heaven.

"I'll take a smile as payment."

Magnus' boldness would have startled him if he hadn't been so focused on their hands. If his body wasn't completely absorbed and yearning for more than a holding of hands.

He wondered how it would feel to lay his lips on the soft surface of Magnus' wrist.

"Thank you," he whispered, unable to say anything else. "Thank you so much Magnus." He turned his hand so he could grasp Magnus' hand with his.

He was certain he heard a sharp intake of breath coming from Magnus. The muscles of his shoulders tensed. Alec looked up and couldn't read what the dark eyes were trying to tell him. He let a smile form on his lips and Magnus' hold on him tightened even more.

_He wanted to lean over the table to kiss the cosmetologist on the lips._

"You're welcome," Magnus felt so breathy. If Alec wasn't sitting already he would probably have needed to.

This man was everything Alec ever wanted in his life.

Magnus was about to speak when suddenly a loud vibration interrupted the start of his spoken sentence. With a bit of sadness Alec let their hands go so Magnus would be able to respond to his phone call.

"Sorry I have to get that." Magnus fished his phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket. He frowned as he saw the name displayed on the screen. Alec bit back the question on who it was as Magnus unlocked his phone.

He started talking into a language Alec identified as French. He didn't sound happy. He sat back into his seat trying to focus on what was being said on the other side of the line.

Alec took care of re-closing the little package Magnus had given to him and the bottle of nail polish. Even if it didn't look fragile, he didn't want it to get damaged. There was no telling if the bottles coming from Magnus' lab were as sturdy as the ones sold in the shops.

Magnus frowned even more. His tone became upset and stressed. His shoulders became slightly hunched.

Alec bit his tongue as he felt Magnus getting exasperated at his phone conversation partner. His eyes were darting everywhere and absentmindedly laid themselves on Alec.

Magnus then groaned and ended his call in a short burst of anger that made Alec jump in surprise.

"I'm gonna need to leave, something came up," Magnus said shortly, irritation coated his tongue. He pinched the bridge of his nose. Alec couldn't help himself from feeling disappointment blooming in his chest.

"I-it's sad that I won't be able to catch you during your break." Magnus' crestfallen expression was almost like a blow to the chest. Alec almost became as angry as Magnus had been at the person who had interrupted their exchange.

_Their time together._

He only was able to let an "oh" cross his lips. He looked away, trying to calm himself down. Magnus took a last sip of coffee and stood up. He was on his way to the coat rack to get his dark grey coat. He was putting on his gloves first.

Alec looked a him getting ready to leave. Magnus needing to suddenly go like that was anti-climactic to say the least. It wasn't how he had imagined today to go.

His eyes fell on the package on the table.

Suddenly the adrenaline was pumping in his veins. He stood up almost in panic to stop Magnus who was almost halfway to the door. He couldn't let Magnus go without giving him what he had planned on giving him for months now.

"Magnus," he said, a bit too loud, it even made Jace look up from the counter. "Magnus wait." Magnus was rearranging his scarf so it didn't trap too much of his spiked hair.

"I-" Alec dug into his pocket, his hands grasping the gift he had prepared. "This is for you."

He presented it with an extended hand. His heart was pounding and his ears were ringing and he was certain he was blushing like a lost high school boy. But he didn't have time to care.

Magnus stopped himself in his gestures, his shoulders became relaxed and a curious but surprised expression danced on his face. "What is it ?"

"An omamori charm," Alec managed to rasp out. He was glad his courage had overcome his fear. "It's supposed to bring you luck and protection."

Magnus took the present from his hands. There was a slight tremor to Magnus' fingers as he opened the little bag where the charm laid itself in. His expression was unreadable. Alec was worried for a moment if Magnus was on the verge of tears or elation. There was a lot of things going on Magnus' face, surprise, excitement, sadness, joy. Everything at once.

"Thank you Alexander." The voice was so warm and full of reverence Alec couldn't help but smile. Desperately he wanted to make a step forward.

"I'm sorry I don't have any gift for you specifically." Magnus looked up and the sincerity in his eyes made Alec feel everything he hadn't felt yet.

_His heart was aching with a love and adoration he thought he would never get used to._

"Well, there is something," he said. He felt bold, drunk on a happy emotion that would give him all the courage he needed.

He extended his hand, Magnus' palm touched his again and Alec took a step forward. His lips brushing against the softness of Magnus' cheek as he leaned down to kiss Magnus. It was almost electric and tender and Alec was glad he had dared to do what he had always wanted to do.

He perhaps kissed Magnus' cheek slightly longer than what one was supposed to. He held Magnus' hand a second longer before he let it go. Magnus smelled of sandalwood and it was making Alec's mind float.

"Would you," His own voice was still feeling locked up. Their sudden proximity made him feel nervous and yet so familiar and comfortable. "Like to go to have a drink some time ?"

Magnus looked up and Alec had to clench down the need to capture those lips with his. Magnus' smile and twinkling eyes would have brought any man, or woman for that matter, to their knees. There was so much comfort and joy exuding from him, Alec knew he had made the right choice to ask Magnus out.

"Alexander…" Magnus' eyes flicked to his lips and Alec couldn't help himself and licked his own bottom lip. It wouldn't take much. Just a ducking of the head, a leaning forward.

But that wouldn't be for today, would it.

Alec felt his whole stomach flutter as Magnus finally gave his positive reply :

"I'd like that very much, yes." Alec couldn't keep the grin from his face even if he tried.

"My phone number is in the little bag with the charm," He winked and Magnus' own wide smile would made the world around them stop.

"Alexander, you continue to surprise me." Alec felt Magnus' fingers brush the inside of his palm to interlace their fingers. Their warmth intermingled.

There was one last squeeze before Magnus said goodbye and let go.

It wouldn't take 2 minutes before Alec's phone would ping with a new upcoming message from an unknown number asking when Alec's next free day was.


End file.
